The Truth Of My Heart
by Fvvn
Summary: Not a Triangle Love. sebuah perasaan nekat muncul di dalam batinku. dan aku tak menyangka, bahwa perasaanku ini bukan saja untuk suamiku seorang. maafkan aku, Sasuke. Another of my Oneshot Story. Warning Inside.


**Desclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei. Another Genius mangaka's**

**Title : The Truth Of My Heart**

**Warning : OOC, AU, A Bit reality, Hm.. One POV from Hinata**

**Genre : K+**

**.**

**.**

**Page OneSHOT**

**The Reckless Love**

**.**

**.**

Musim salju kembali datang di kotaku. Di ruang tamu, tepatnya di depan perapian, aku masih sibuk merajut sebuah syal berwarna kebiruan untuk kuberikan kepada suamiku sebagai hari jadinya pernikahan kami. Saat ini, dia masih berada di luar untuk bekerja. menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah dari anak yang saat ini sedang ku kandung. Usianya kira-kira jalan 5 bulan.

Hangatnya ruangan yang disebabkan oleh nyala api di perapian ruang tamu rumahku membuat rasa kantuk ku hadir di sela-sela merajut. Karena aku takut ketiduran sementara suamiku masih berada di luar sana, akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk berhenti merajut dan membuat sebuah cokelat hangat untuk dinikmati. Sebuah _moment_ yang sangat tepat kala menikmati cokelat hangat di temani perapian dan kursi goyang dengan selimut tipis yang kupangku sementara di luar sana cuacanya bersalju.

Saat itu, sebuah memori tentang masa lalu pun terbuka di dalam pikiranku. Aku berdiri memandang kaca jendela rumah yang saat itu beruap dingin. butir-butir salju turun membuat tanah berselimut putih semakin menggunung.

Aku… jatuh cinta pada sepupuku.

Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak lama sekali. Bahkan, saat umurku masih berkisar 12 tahun, atau tepatnya saat memasuki SMP. Tentu saja, karena dia berlatar belakang 'sepupu, otomatis kami sedarah. Sebenarnya, pertama kali aku memandangnya, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka perasaanku bisa berubah hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti ini.

Kami berdua tinggal terpisah. Aku di tokyo, sementara Sepupuku, Neji-nii, di Hokaido. Setiap tahun, seperti pada saat tahun baru, keluarga besar kami, Hyuuga, berkumpul di rumah nenekku yang lebih sering kusebut sebagai '_Eyang'_ untuk bercengkrama, dan menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan.

Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya. Dia tersenyum, menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Dengan wajah polos, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku seraya mengajakku untuk bermain bersamanya di taman belakang.

"Hinata-sama, yang lain sudah menunggu kita," memang agak berlebihan memanggilku yang lebih muda dengan sebutan 'sama'. Tetapi, aku sangat suka ketika ia memperlakukanku layaknya seorang tuan putri.

"Kami permisi pulang,"

Bahkan, saat akan berpisah pun, senyuman ramahnya tetap saja tidak luntur. Aku sangat senang sekali tiap kali melihatnya. Aku sangat bahagia tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Padahal waktu itu aku cuman seorang bocah ingusan yang masih duduk di kelas 4 SD. Tetapi, setiap kali mengingat Neji-nii, aku sadar bahwa hidup ini tidak akan ada kebahagiaan tanpa ada seseorang yang di sayangi.

Tahun berikutnya kami kembali bertemu lagi. Waktu itu umurku sudah bertambah dan kini, aku menjadi seorang murid SD kelas 5. Tahun baru kali ini pun, keluarga besarku berkumpul di rumah eyang sembari menikmati kue tahun baru dan sushi spesial buatan eyangku dengan bantuan ibu dan tante-tante yang lainnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku melihatnya. Duduk di teras depan rumah sembari menatap langit malam di atas sana. Aku menghampiri Neji-nii dengan berlarian.

"Nii-san!"

Namun, sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah ku lihat muncul di wajahnya. Neji-nii tidak tersenyum. Bahkan, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Aku hanya duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, tidak ada perbincangan sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut Neji-nii. Padahal, biasanya setiap kali kami bertemu saat tahun baru, Neji-nii lah yang justru paling banyak bicara dan mengajakku bercanda serta bermain dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lainnya.

"Nii-san, Sakit?" suara kecilku hanya membuahkan gelengan kepala darinya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan memanggil Hanabi untuk mengambilkannya segelas jus jeruk. Mereka berbasa-basi seperti biasa. Tetapi, saat itu Neji-nii terasa jauh dariku. Aku yang polos dan penakut, tidak bisa bertanya kepadanya dan akhirnya memendam kejanggalan sifat Neji-nii di pikiranku. Dan, sejak hari itu, aku selalu menunggu tahun baru untuk melihat perubahan dari dirinya atas dasar rasa penasaran.

Hari dimana aku kelas 6, kali ini aku datang kerumah eyang sehari sebelum tahun baru tiba. Rencananya, kami semua akan menyalakan kembang api di atas langit malam tahun baru bersama dengan segerombol keluargaku yang lainnya. Paman Hizashi, ayah dari Neji-nii, sudah membelikan banyak sekali kembang api dan beberapa roket api yang siap di luncurkan nanti malam. Dan saat menunggu tahun baru tiba, keluarga besar Hyuuga sebagian akan menginap di rumah eyang dan salah satunya adalah, keluarga dari Neji-nii.

"Neji sudah besar ya,"

"Haha.. begitulah, anakku sekarang sudah SMP,"

Sepanjang obrolan yang ku curi-dengar, keluargaku dan keluarga Neji-nii membicarakan tentang kelulusannya dari SD dan memasuki jenjang baru di SMP. Mereka tampak senang. Begitupun aku, yang memilih untuk memperhatikan obrolan para orang dewasa dari jauh ketimbang duduk di samping ibuku yang berkumpul disana. Aku tidak biasa, mengobrol dengan orang tua kecuali dengan saudara-saudaraku.

"Nee-san, kita main kartu yuk!"

Hanabi mengajakku bermain sembari menunggu jam dinding di rumah menunjukkan angka 12. Katanya, permainan kartu dapat mengusir kebosanan. Walaupun saat itu mati-matian aku menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh kembang api sebelum waktunya. Haha.. saat masih kecil dulu, aku lebih senang bermain daripada berbincang-bincang.

"Neji-nii! Ayo ikutan!"

Dan Hanabi, juga mengajak Neji-nii untuk bermain bersama kami.

"Ya,"

Ia, kembali tersenyum saat itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, senyuman itu kembali tertoreh untukku. Wajahnya merona bahagia seperti dahulu. Namun saat itu, entah kenapa hatiku terasa hangat ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku tidak tahu, asal suara degup dalam batinku mulai terdengar tiap kali berada di dekatnya.

Tak terasa, waktu tengah malam telah terlewati. Nyala terang dari roket api dan kembang api yang di gantung di pohon cemara milik keluargaku begitu indah bersama dengan nyanyian-nyanyian serta sorak-sorai yang dihasilkan dari keluarga besar kami. Dan untuk kali ini, ayah terlalu banyak minum sake. Walhasil, ia menjadi Hyuuga pertama yang berbaring di futon pada malam tahun baru.

Setelah ayah, beberapa lama kemudian keluargaku yang lain menyusul. Seperti Hanabi, eyang, ibu, dan keluarga dari Neji-nii.

"Hinata, ayo tidur,"

Meskipun ibuku bilang begitu, tetap saja pada malam harinya aku terjaga. Kerongkonganku terasa kering. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambil air dingin di kulkas. Saat ku kecil, aku paling benci ruangan gelap. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk menyalakan seluruh lampu di ruangan yang kulewati. Dan, ketika sampai di dapur, Neji-nii juga berada di sana dan sedang meneguk segelas air mineral.

"Ee.. nii-san juga terjaga ya?"

"Ya,"

Aku masih menatap wajahnya saat itu. Dan ketika ia membalas tatapan mataku, perasaan canggung saat bermain kartu tadi kembali hadir,

"Habis ini, lampunya di matikan lagi ya," ia berlalu dengan senyuman merekahnya yang terasa langka.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan canggung yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini.

**-oOo-**

Pada hari di mana aku lulus SD, keluarga besar Hyuuga hadir memenuhi rumahku. Beberapa memberiku ucapan selamat karena aku berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik nomor dua di Seigafuku Gakuen. Selain itu, Eyang datang dengan membawa selembar uang sepuluh ribu ryo untukku. Dia bilang, hadiah untuk kelulusan.

"Selamat… Hinata," dan, Neji-nii kembali muncul di hadapanku.

Semakin hari, penampilannya semakin berbeda. Dari tahun ke tahun, tingginya semakin bertambah. Padahal, waktu SD dulu, aku lebih tinggi daripada Neji-nii. namun ketika ia mulai memasuki SMP, kepalaku sekarang sudah setelinganya. Aroma tubuhnya pun berganti maskulin. Lengannya semakin besar, dan kulitnya tidak seputih dulu. Suaranya bertambah berat. Dan, cara berpakaiannya yang sekarang menciri khaskan dirinya bahwa Neji-nii benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki.

"Hinata, Neji, tolong rapikan bingkisan di dapur ya.. sebentar lagi keluarga kita akan pulang,"

Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi keluarga. jika berkunjung, pasti akan pulang dengan membawa bingkisan makanan dari keluarga yang dikunjungi. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa keberatan jika harus mengurusi bingkisan makanan itu hanya dengan Neji-nii saja. Tentu saja, saat ku tanya kenapa tidak Hanabi dan yang lainnya, ibu selalu menjawab kalau mereka banyak kesibukan. Jadi apa boleh buat, aku pergi ke dapur, hanya dengan Neji-nii.

Pertama, Aku mulai membuat kotak bingkisan dengan menggunakan karton khusus kotak makanan yang namanya tidak ku ketahui apa itu dengan cara menjepretnya menggunakan alat _penjetrek_.maaf untuk bahasaku yang kacau. Namun, tidak semudah apa yang kukatakan, alat _penjetrek_ itu keras sekali untuk di gunakan. Saat itu, aku berkutat setengah mati menekannya dengan keras sampai-sampai jariku memerah kesakitan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan itu, kau melipat karton-karton bingkisan saja," ia mengambil alih pekerjaanku. Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang dingin tersentuh olehku,

"Ya," aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kembali membisu.

Dan ketika itu, ponsel dari Neji-nii memutar sebuah lagu. yang membuatku kaget, musik dari lagu itu, syair yang dinyanyikan dari lagu itu, semuanya tentang 'cinta'. Saat kutengok kearah wajahnya yang tenang, dia kembali bersuara,

"Aku bosan.. tak apa kan menyalakan lagu di ponsel?"

Aku kembali mengangguk kaku. Keringat dinginku pun muncul. Perasaan canggungku bertambah parah. Telapak tanganku terasa dingin. Posisiku saat itu terasa serba salah, apalagi ekspresi Neji-nii terlihat datar dan sepertinya ia tidak berbicara lagi. Meskipun saat itu rasanya aku ingin kabur, tetapi, sebagian jiwaku menginginkan agar keadaan itu terus berlangsung. Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kupilih. Namun, ketika melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum spontan memandangi pekerjaan tangannya, akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa ternyata…

Aku menyukainya.

Rasanya terlalu telat untuk menyadari hal segawat itu. Tapi, ironis sekali.. kalau aku jatuh cinta pada sepupuku sendiri.

"Yap, selesai,"

pandanganku yang kosong, Pikiranku yang pecah, semuanya kugunakan untuk mengelak bahwa perasaan suka ini hanyalah sebatas hubungan saudara sedarah. Tapi, berapa kalipun aku berpikir, rasanya lebih masuk logika jika aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Apalagi, temanku yang kuceritakan tentang hal ini, tentu saja dengan menyamarkannya sebagai cerita tentang temannya temanku (dalam kata lain : Bohong) mereka bilang bahwa perasaan itu benar-benar rasa suka yang lebih dari seorang saudara. Aku rasa, ini bencana.

Sejak saat itu, di tahun-tahun berikutnya aku terlihat seperti melarikan diri dari Neji-nii. Aku tidak bisa memandangnya selama dulu. Aku terlalu takut untuk jatuh kepadanya jauh lebih dalam. Dan, pada saat aku menduduki kelas 2 SMP, keluargaku menginap di rumahnya pada saat hari libur di sekolahku. Jiwaku meraung-raung Syok.

Keluargaku sibuk mengobrol di ruang tamu. Sementara adikku Hanabi, dan Saudaraku yang lainnya sedang asik makan puding. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa di ganggu. Dan lagi, Neji-nii sibuk dengan kerjaannya yang entah itu mengangkat benda A, benda B, aku tidak perlu menyebutkan semuanya. Akhirnya aku hanya beranjak ke lantai dua, menyalakan TV dan menonton Anime favoritku, NARUTO. Tentu saja sendirian. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah dari tangga. Saat kualihkan pandanganku dari layar TV, munculah Neji-nii yang sedang mengangkut kardus-kardus tidak terpakai dan membawanya ke gudang di lantai dua. Setelah itu, dia duduk disampingku. Pandangannya lurus kedepan layar kaca.

"Suka nonton NARUTO juga?"

Saat itu, baru kuketahui bahwa selera kami ternyata sama. Padahal waktu masih kecil dulu, saat aku menginap di rumahnya, kartun _Captain Tsubasa _sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari bagi kami. Tapi, entah kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia juga suka dengan Anime meskipun tidak akut sepertiku. Untuk beberapa kejadian, aku bersyukur karena memiliki kesamaan hobi. Karena dengan begitu, saat sedang berdua saja, setidaknya aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraanku ke topik kartun favorit kami.

Dan, lambat laun, perasaan canggung itu kembali cair hingga akhirnya kami bisa mengobrol dengan normal seperti SD dulu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau hal ini akan berlangsung lama. Dan ternyata, Feelingku benar. Apalagi waktu itu dia menatapku dengan wajah serius, tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun. Seketika suaraku terasa hilang, dan pandangan itu masih menusuk, lurus kedepan mataku.

"Hinata-sama," embel-embel panggilanku zaman dulu kembali terdengar. Wajahnya yang serius mendekat. Jelas sekali hingga bulu matanya yang panjang pun dapat terlihat. Saat itu aku merasa… takut. rambutku disentuhnya. Jarinya yang panjang dan besar menarik sesuatu dari rambutku,

"Ada lakban hitam," ia memegangi sebuah lakban yang dimaksud. Kemudian nyengir setelahnya. Aku benar-benar kaget tadi. Ternyata cuman masalah sepele.

Setelah itu, waktu tidur pun tiba. Neji-nii menawarkanku untuk menggunakan kamarnya. Namun aku menolak. Tentu saja, aku lebih memilih tidur di kamar tamu bersama Hanabi dan Ibu. Akhirnya ia memberiku sebuah selimut kecokelatan.

"Pakai ini. Kalau malam, udara di sini dingin sekali,"

"Makasih,"

Aku pergi, membawa selimut cokelat pemberiannya. Di pagi hari, aku terbangun dengan sebungkus nasi di atas meja. Neji-nii bilang, itu milikku. Pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun untuk membeli nasi di dekat rumah. Setelah itu pamit untuk berangkat sekolah. Sementara aku yang saat itu sedang libur, memutuskan untuk pulang setelah matahari sedikit meninggi di langit sana.

Di perjalanan pulang aku hanya berpikir,

Saat mandi tadi, tidak sengaja aku melewati kamar tidur Neji-nii. Dan aku baru tahu kalau selimut cokelat yang kugunakan untuk tidur semalam adalah satu-satunya selimut miliknya. Gara-gara itu, pikiranku jadi terbang sendiri.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. kubiarkan semua tahun terlewati agar bisa bertemu dengan Neji-nii dan menghentikan waktu saat sedang bersamanya. ketika Liburan di Kyoto, aku berniat membuat momen tersendiri bersama dengan Neji-nii untuk bisa kunikmati. Namun, seorang cowok bernama Lee yang menjadi sahabat karibnya sejak dulu menghalangi jalanku. Pada akhirnya, jalan-jalanku berakhir dengan Hanabi.

Suatu ketika, saat usiaku semakin bertambah dan kini menduduki kelas tiga SMP, ku dengar Neji-nii telah akrab dengan seorang perempuan. Tentu saja hal itu wajar. apalagi saat itu ia sudah menjajaki masa-masa SMA. Meskipun perkataan itu berasal dari mulut orangtuanya yang berniat menggoda, namun aku merasa bahwa omongan itu bukanlah gosip belaka. Dan bukti kuat yang menjadikanku semakin yakin, ketika, aku atau lebih tepatnya Hanabi menemukan sesuatu di ponsel Neji-nii yang bertuliskan nama seorang perempuan '_Tenten_' dengan embel-embel _'Everlasting'_ di belakangnya. Mau menolak dari sudut manapun, jelas sekali kelihatan kalau Neji-nii menyukai perempuan itu.

Dan Aku pun pupus. Tapi memang, momen kehancuran seperti ini yang paling kutunggu. Meskipun sakit, setidaknya aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya dan melupakan sedikit demi sedikit perasaan yang ada di benakku. Namun, untuk suatu waktu, orang itu selalu membuatku berharap. Seolah ia mengetahui perasaanku, dan menarik ulur agar aku tidak menyerah begitu saja tentang dia.

Saat aku beranjak SMA, dia membujukku agar mau masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Meskipun ingin, aku menolaknya sebab, seorang temanku, Sakura, mengajakku untuk sekolah di _Kibina High School _bersama-sama_. _Namun pada akhirnya, aku sekolah di Kibina sendirian karena Sakura tidak lulus tes ujian masuk. Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal, tahun depan, saat kelas 2, Sakura akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Neji-nii.Meskipun, niatnya pindah bukan karena Neji-nii, aku tetap kesal, marah, dan muak dengannya. Tapi, aku bersyukur. Untunglah aku punya banyak sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku. teman-teman di sekolahku sukses membuatku batal untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura nanti. Aku salut, untuk yang pertama kalinya, kehadiran mereka bisa membuatku merasakan bagaimana senangnya punya banyak teman. Walhasil, keinginanku untuk pindah sekolah pun gagal.

**-oOo-**

Mungkin kalian pikir, aku telah berhenti menunggu tahun-tahun berlalu untuk bertemu dengannya. Kalau kubilang aku telah melupakannya, maka aku berbohong. Tiap tahun berlalu, aku semakin menunggunya. Entah itu saat kelas 3 SMA, aku masih menanti kehadirannya. Atau Saat ia mempunyai seseorang di sampingnya, aku masih menatapnya. Saat ia memulai kehidupan barunya, akupun masih memandangnya dengan tegar. Meskipun tenda biru telah di gelar mengatas namakan dirinya, aku akan tetap hadir di sana, melambai, tersenyum, menangis. oh, mungkin terlihat idiot sekali jika menangis di pernikahan saudaramu sendiri.

Saat itu waktu berlalu cepat. Tanpa terasa, akupun telah menikahi seorang pria. Wataknya kontras sekali dengan Neji-nii. Ia cenderung pendiam, dingin, dan jarang tersenyum. Tapi, aku tetap menikahinya. Tentu saja aku juga menyukainya. Kalau tidak, aku tak mungkin menikah dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. orang itu, kelihatannya memang cuek. Tetapi, tiap kali aku menangis di atas linangan air mata hujan, dia selalu ada di sampingku, memberiku sebuah payung untuk berteduh. Awalnya aku menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya tentang Neji-nii. Namun, karena tak kuasa menahan, akhirnya kubcorkan juga kepada suamiku sendiri, Sasuke.

"Oh," reaksinya datar. Tapi, kilatan matanya menandakan rasa kecewa. Aku tahu itu, seharusnya aku bisa melupakan masa laluku.

"Kau tidak harus melupakannya. tapi, kalau kau bisa kembali ceria, itupun sudah cukup,"

Sejak kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, hatiku jadi tergugah oleh Sasuke yang notabenenya pria tercuek sepanjang sejarah. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa bisa menikahi orang seperti dia. Tapi,

"Aku pulang,"

Senyumannya yang diberikan untukku, bentuknya sama dengan senyuman milik Neji-nii sewaktu dahulu.

"Syal ini untukmu,"

Meskipun, aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadap Neji-nii seutuhnya,

"Terimakasih, Hinata-sama,"

Tetapi, kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke di sampingku, bisa mengisi kekosongan jiwa yang sempat terbentuk akibat rasa putus asa ku karena Neji-nii. Dan aku, sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Baik Neji-nii sebagai sepupuku, maupun Sasuke, sebagai suamiku.

"Oh iya, tadi sepupumu Neji titip salam.. katanya, salam untukmu dan, salam untuk anak kita,"

Meskipun, sampai akhirnya aku tetap tidak memberitahu tentang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepada Neji-nii.

"Kalau begitu, kirimkan salamku balik ya,"

Dan meskipun sampai akhirnya aku tetap tidak mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Neji-nii jika ia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya dulu.

"Hm.. ya,"

tetapi, Tuan Uchiha yang memberiku dorongan untuk tumbuh dan kokoh di sampingku ini sudah cukup untuk membuat hidupku kembali seperti dulu, sewaktu SD. Penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dan harapan untuk dicintai. Dan biarlah… rahasia kecil ini hanya aku, Sasuke, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Jadi nostalgia *siul-siul memandang awan* maaf untuk tata bahasa yang sedikit ngaco di tengah-tengah. Saya beneran nggak tahu alat penjetrek itu nama aslinya apa? *kismin kata* **

**.**

**.**

**But, Thanks for read it All~!**

**-Fujisaki Fuun-**

**RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik, Flame, yo wes, silahkan. saya orang yang senang menadapat kritikan atau nasihat. Asalkan, masih di dalam batas RASIONAL dan bukan bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan mental. Lagipula, memberikan Flame dengan kata "Brengsek, Bangsat, Pelacur, dan kawan-kawan" tidak berfungsi untuk saia xP**


End file.
